Bardock (Extended Universe)
Bardock (バーダック 'Bādakku') is a low-class Saiyan warrior, who was the husband of Gine, and the father of Raditz and Goku. Bardock's childhood until his early years in adulthood is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing their assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Army until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Name Bardock's name, like all other Saiyan characters, is a pun on edible plant material, in this case, the burdock herb (this pun is more apparent in the Dragon Ball manga, where the character's name is literally spelled Burdock). Bardock's family are all named after root vegetables (burdock, onion, radish, and carrot). The word "burdock" transliterated into katakana is badokku (バードック, bādokku), but the character's name is written as Badakku (バーダック, Bādakku), changing the 'do' character to 'da'. This character change actually makes the kana sound more like "Bardock" to English speakers, making it difficult to accurately romanize the word to convey the pun. The word could be romanized as "Burdock", "Barduck", "Badack" or any combination of these syllables. While Viz's English publications of the manga use the spelling "Burdock", the English Dub (Funimation) use the spelling "Bardock". Appearance: Bardock minus.png|Bardock in Dragon Ball Minus and Dragon Ball Super: Broly Bardock(DBM-Extended Universe).png|Bardock in Dragon Ball Minus (Nikon23's Extended Universe) Bardock (Age 790).jpg|Bardock in Dragon Ball SF Bardock(Nakutsuru).jpg|Bardock (original Nakutsuru design) Bardock's appearance is very similar to Goku's: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, but Bardock has a scar on his left cheek, slightly darker skin and fully outlined, sharper eyes. Bardock's oldest son Raditz inherits only his eyes and complexion. In Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock wears a beige Battle Armor.with shoulder pads and boots without the red shinguards, blue armbands instead of red and no longer wears his red headband. He also has an additional thin scar running horizontally across his right bicep. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Bardock's personality is very different, actually showing great care and compassion for his youngest son Kakarot. While still a Saiyan at heart, Bardock displays extremely calm and rational judgement and some humanity even. Upon learning of Frieza's growing fear of the Super Saiyan legend, Bardock quickly comes up with a plan to get Kakarot off world so he could live. Bardock also displays some heroic qualities as well, as when Frieza launches his Supernova to destroy Planet Vegeta, Bardock flies up to try and stop it, resorting to throwing himself in front of it as a last ditch effort to stop it. In Dragon Ball SF, Bardock wears a black shirt with long sleeves underneath a black and green battle armor and red shinguards, red armbands and a red headband. Personality: In Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock displays a social attitude, being more expressive and greeting other Saiyans after arriving in his homeworld. It is also shown Bardock deeply cares about his son and decides to send him to another planet to save him from the destruction of Plamet Vegeta, an action he says that is due to Gine's softness rubbing off on him. Bardock also cares for the members of his team, a fact evidenced by Gine, who had a gentle personality and wasn’t cut out as a warrior, being repeatedly saved from danger by Bardock. The author Akira Toriyama adds that he is warlike, but compared to other Saiyans, who are cold-hearted and of simple thoughts, he also happens to possess calm judgment and a measure of humanity. Due to his actions of saving his companions, which is rare for a Saiyan, he is greatly adored among a portion of the low-class warriors. Tatsuya Nagamine, the director of Dragon Ball Super: Broly, says while many others Saiyans have all been tamed by Frieza and his army and lost their original pride, Bardock is the only one that maintains something of their pure nature. Nagamine adds that despite being from a warrior race, even King Vegeta does not challenge Frieza to a fight Early Life Bardock was born on the Planet Sadala in Universe 7. after Sadala's destruction, he later lives on Planet Plant along with the Saiyans. As a child, his father puts him though harsh training methods, resulting in Bardock receiving facial scars on his face. In the ten year conflict in Age 720 through 730 Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers (Tora, Fasha, Shugesh & Borgos). His wife Gine was also part of Bardock's Team at one point. Together, the team makes a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Fireza's Planetary Market. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. After being saved on the battlefield by him several times, Gine developed some feelings for Bardock. Due to her gentle nature, Gine was not cut out for fighting and retired. Her gentle nature has also changed Bardock's behavior, as Saiyans usually do not demonstrate care for their children but Bardock does. Bardock and Gine already had two sons by the time of the destruction of Planet Vegeta. According to Akira Toriyama, the pair of Bardock and Gine were those rare Saiyans who were joined by a bond other than for reproductive purposes, and in an interview, he says that Bardock himself might have had siblings, but perhaps even Bardock himself does not really know and, at any rate, he probably has no interest in it either. 'Jaco: The Galactic Patrolman' 'Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child' During Age 739, Bardock and one of his comrades are in a battle against aliens on another planet when they receive a message on their Scouters ordering all Saiyans back to Planet Vegeta. The two head back to the planet, noticing Frieza's spaceship hovering in orbit above Planet Vegeta. Bardock believes that Frieza must have a hidden agenda. Bardock reunites with Gine and asks if their son, Kakarot, is still in his incubator. Gine says that he is, but it has been three years, so he will be released soon. Later at night, Bardock steals an spaceship, and he and Gine send Kakarot away to Earth, also deciding to inform Raditz about this. Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta a month after Kakarot has been sent away. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Dragon Ball Super: Broly' Upon his return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock overhears talk among Frieza's guards that Frieza plans to destroy Planet Vegeta out of fear of the Super Saiyan legend. Bardock, wanting to make sure his family would be safe quickly heads home and talks with Gine, learning that Raditz was off world with Prince Vegeta and Nappa. Bardock fills Gine in on what is going on and reassures her everything is going to be alright as he has a plan. His plan is to send Kakarot off world to a planet called Earth, which he already scouted prior and the population is mostly peaceful and anyone who isn't doesn't or shouldn't pose a threat to Kakarot. From there, they would wait it out and if Bardock is wrong they will simply go to Earth and get Kakarot and come back and if not they to will escape to Earth if there is time. At night, Bardock and Gine steal an Attack Ball and load baby Kakarot into it. Bardock places his hand on the cockpit window as to does Kakarot. Bardock tells his son to be strong and brave for him and smiles at him as Kakarot is flown to safety. Shortly after this Frieza, having just killed King Vegeta, flies up above Planet Vegeta and throws his Supernova at it. Having no time to mount a escape, Bardock instead tells Gine to try and leave the planet for Earth and he flies up to hold off the Supernova so she can leave. Bardock tries blasting it but his attack is overwhelmed. As a last ditch effort, Bardock throws himself into it to try and hold it back. Bardock fails and is overwhelmed and thinks of Kakarot, Raditz, and Gine as he is swallowed and killed by the Supernova. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Saga' In the first chapter of Dragon Ball SF, a brief recap of past events are seen along with events from Dragon Ball Minus and Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Years later in Age 790, After being trained by the Grand Kai Bardock becomes a member of the Other World Defenders along with Piccolo, Olibu, Pikkon and his deceased elder son, Raditz. he seen easily defeating many deceased villians along with his teammates. Power ;Manga While on an unknown planet with a fellow Saiyan comrade, he is able to easily decimate the native aliens of that planet, months later he was easily killed by first form Frieza. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks It was stated by Akira Toriyama that Bardock was one of the strongest low-class warriors, but was not strong enough to be considered a mid-class warrior. Bardock was also strong enough to protect Gine several times and other members of his group whenever they were caught in danger. Techniques: *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sense' - the abiltiy to sense ki. *'Howl:' the ability to power up to full power while transformed into a great ape *'Backstep Ki Blast' - Bardock's signature attack in the Raging Blast ''series. *'Saiyan Spirit''' – an ability used only by Saiyans. The user remembers their great Saiyan pride and awakens their hidden energy to power up their melee and super attacks. *'Wild Sense' - advance movement *'Flip Shoot' – also known as Backstep Ki Blast. Bardock flips backwards, avoiding enemy attacks, and fires a Full Power Energy Wave. Used to destroy the remaining members of Dodoria's Elite *'Giga Meteor Storm' – A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouhou Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form. *'Ultra Rebellion Cannon' - A advanced version of the Super Mouth Blast used while in the Great Ape form.. *'Final Revenger '– A rush attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. *'Rebellion Trigger' – A Final Spirit Cannon fired in the form of an Energy wave. *'Flash Spirit' – It is an elbow, followed by a kick, and then an energy wave. This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. *'Rebellion Spear' – Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He uses this *'Final Spirit Cannon' – A whitish-blue energy sphere attack. Bardock uses this in an attempt to kill Frieza. *'Riot Javelin'. A bigger and more powerful version of the Final Spirit Cannon. *'Vortex Crusher' – Bardock rolls in a rapid motion and lands a hard elbow on the opponent's head. *'Explosive Wave' – a burst of ki emitted from the entire body. *'Wild Counter' – Advanced version of the After Image technique. *'Dragon Throw' – A grapple throw *'Super Energy Wave Volley:' a rapid barrage of ki blasts. *'Super Explosive Wave:' - a advanced version of the Explosive Wave. Transformations: 'Great Ape' As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape once absorbing enough Blutz Waves either from a natural source such as a full moon or artificially. Bardock can remember everything in the transformation state and control it like an Elite Saiyan warrior, but he can not use a clear language and can only growl while transformed due to being a Low-Class Saiyan warrior. Despite the pronounced snout while in this form, Bardock visibly retains his scar while transformed. 'Super Saiyan' Bardock achieved this transformation in Dragon Ball SF after training with Grand Kai while still deceased in the Other World. Bardock resembles his son. His hair becomes blond and stands up, his eyes turn into a light green, and he acquires a golden aura. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases in fifty-fold. Voice Actors *'Original Japanese Dub:' Masako Nozawa *'Funimation English Dub:' Sonny Strait Trivia *In a chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, Raditz alludes to Bardock when commenting that Goku "looks just like their father". *Bardock was the first anime original character to later be included in two panels of the manga. *The way Bardock tries to warn the Saiyans about Frieza destroying them all in the 1990 TV special is similar to how Jor-El from Superman tries to inform his people of Krypton's destruction. The 2014 Dragon Ball Minus manga further increases the similarities between Bardock and Jor-El. *Sonny Strait gave Bardock three different voices; the first (in the original FUNimation airing) is somewhat high-pitched, almost similar to Krillin, the second (first appearing in 2000s until Raging Blast) is standard baritone in vocal pitch (as with most common male voices), and starting from Dragon Ball Kai, his voice exhibits a more virile and brazen disposition, sticking with his Japanese (aggressive) tone. Category:Saiyan Category:Male Characters Category:Universe 7 Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Jaco: The Galactic Patrolman Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe